My Girlfriend Is A Fujoshi!
by Alice Sakurai
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was Mori's very ideal type. He couldn't help but see only the good in the girl. Everything she did he thought she was perfect. Here is a story of how the two got together and Mori's reaction when he find out his girlfriend is a fujoshi. Mori is confused by the words that come out his girlfriend's mouth, like BL? What is that! However there was a word he know yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi grew up on a shrine, was a member of the kyudo club, excelled at Japanese history and, even held ties with the Taisho family which lineage had been since the Feudal era. She was the very image of a traditional person. Honey had said Mori's interests were things that are "Oriental." This was probably why the stoic host had fell for the girl quickly.

* * *

Kagome always distanced herself from people which was why she always ate her lunch underneath the tree in the courtyard. This was always the place where he was always able to take a glance at her.  
He hid behind a tree so he wouldn't be noticed.  
"Ah.."  
At her side was her lunch which was always a homemade traditional bento. The girl was currently reading a Japanese mythology book.  
The image of the girl reading her book and the way the sunlight shined on her made her look surreal.  
From the graceful movements of the way she ate her lunch as she read, it could be inferred she was a calming soothing person just like him.  
"…" Morinozuka Takashi really did like the girl. He knew he did when he noticed that everything she did made her seem absolutely perfect.

* * *

"You like her."  
Mori did not know how to respond to his cousin.  
Honey smiled. "That blush on your face is not helping you…Ta-ka-shi" He broke down Mori's name as to tease him.

"..."

"Its okay I'll help you, Takashi!"

"..." Nothing good happens when the Host Club schemes and Mori did not know how he felt when Honey suddenly started to laugh. His cousin had to hush his giggles into Usa-chan.

"..." This did not look good.

* * *

I couldn't include this in the summary but I'm planning on making this story short (there probably might not be that much chapters). I'll probably lengthen it if there's a lot of people who want it longer.

P.S. I'm sorry for starting another story but this must be done! I know there's many of us that are fujoshis out there! I hope people will like this story.

P.S.S. I haven't been updating my stories because of school. I'll update a lot when the holidays start.


	2. Chapter 2

Honey had told Mori to wear a blue rose for the Host Club today. Mori did not the reason why.

A knock came from the door. "Excuse me." It was a sotto voce.

The opening revealing, Kagome Higurashi?! It was the very person who caught his interest and was always on his mind.

Takashi started to choke on a piece of German chocolate cake.

"Takashi!" Honey quickly gave his cousin a cup of tea and patted him on the back.

Kyoya glanced at the girl. "Did you want to see someone?"

The girl's eyes looked down. She pinched the side of her dress as she spoke. "Y...y..." She stumbled on her words. "Yes!" She was able to get it out after closing her eyes and tightening her grip on her uniform.

"Uh...so who do you-"

"Want to-"

"See?" The twins asked.

Maybe it was the amount of people in the room that made the nervous. She looked to be struggling with her words.

"..." The girl looked absolutely adorable then.

"Miss?" Tamaki tried to encourage the girl with a smile.

Kagome answered by giving a note to the Host Club.

The letter was addressed to a Kagome Higurashi. The contents of the letter was the sappiest letter that the Host Club every read. It was worse then the love letter they made for Kanako's fiancee when they schemed on getting the two together. The end of the letter made Mori almost choke again.

"I will be waiting for you at Music Room 301 and will be wearing a blue rose. Find me, my princess."

All of the Host stared at Mori which he answered by shaking his head profoundly.

"I-I, I see...it was a prank." The girl had tears in her eyes and was completely red. "I'm sorry!" The girl bowed then quickly ran off.

"Wait!" Mori did not like the look the girl had on her face. He quickly chased after the girl.

"Higurashi-san!" He tried to get the girl's attention but she continued to run until...

~Whoosh~

Honey quickly tried to trip the girl by sliding and sweeping at the girl's feet.

"Ah!" The girl quickly lost her balance.

Kagome had closed her eyes while she anticipated the pain that would soon come after.

"You okay?" Mori had caught the girl on time.

"Y-y...y." After struggling with a response Kagome decided to just nod her head.

Mori had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. If someone had looked at them from behind, they would have thought he was giving the girl a back hug.

"..." Just like a gentleman Mori quickly let go of his grip after he set the girl down.

"Thank you."

The both of them didn't look the other in the eye. When they did they had both redden.

"Ah" Kargome tried to sneak a peek at Mori.

"..." Mori started to panic. HE DID THE WRONG THING DIDN'T HE?! He dared to tou-

"Hahaha" The girl erupted in laughter. "I'm sorry but that scene just seemed like something that would happen in a shoujo manga."

"..."

"Hahaha" Kagome went back to laughing.

"Ha..Ha...Hahaha." The girl's laughter was contagious that Mori couldn't help to laugh.

The girl held out her hand to him. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Morinozuka Takashi."

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

(Somewhere else in the building)

Honey gripped his fists tightly. "Mission success!"


End file.
